


Kinktober 2020

by nan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober2020, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Magnificent - Praise Kink - Albert Wesker/Chris Redfield




	2. Is That All It Takes? - Titty fucking - Leon/Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Leon, and some downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I headcanon that Chris and Leon are fwb and they love to give each other a hard time (haha!) about each other's performance.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never done kinktober before, so this should be a treat! I make no promises for these being completed on time but uuuuh hopefully they'll all get posted during the month of October. 
> 
> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/weatheredghost) and let's chat about failing challenges together!


End file.
